fanowska_my_little_ponyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Flutter Pie
Flutter Pie - (z ang. Flutter - trzepot, a Pie - ciasto.) ''to jednorożec, klacz. Króliczek: Flutter Pie ma słodziutkiego króliczka płci żeńskiej i nazywa się Spring Diving. Ma on czarne świecące przesłodkie oczka jak drażetki czekoladowe i sierść jasnokarmelową. Rodzina: FP ma jedną młodszą siostrę. Nazywa się Flitter Seed jest ona jednorożcem. Jest cała różowa ma ciemnoróżowe oczy, jasnoróżową zakręconą grzywę i różową sierść. Jako znaczek ma jedną kuleczkę w postaci winogronki. Jej wiek to 12 lat. Następnie jest jej tata. Atleta czy też mocarz, nzywa się Grappa Tummer. Ma jasnoniebieską sierść, jest jednorożcem, grzywę ma zielono-niebieską, janoniebieskie oczy i jako znaczek ciężarek ważący 100 kg. Ma 42 lata. Przejźmy do mamy. Nazywa się Purple Pounch. Jest to lawendowy jednorożec,z ciemnoszarą grzywą i żółtymi oczami. Jej uroczy znaczek to fioletowy poncz ze słomką i winogroną. Ma 37 latthumb|Rodzina FP. Historia znaczka: Niewiadomo ile miała lat gdy zdobyła znaczek lecz wiadomo, że było to w czerwcu. Była noc. Mała Pie spała z rodzicami. Śniło jej się, że ma skrzydełka i lata nad tęczą i że czaruje sobie rogiem niczym kulą dyskotekową. Jednak ocknęła się i nagle zobaczyła, że jej róg tak jak we śnie świeci, zaś wkrótce zaczął ją coraz bardziej podnosić do góry. FP nie wiedziała co się stało, że róg jej świeci i dlaczego. Róg w końcu zaczął ją nieść w górę, coraz wyżej i wyżej i dalej, aż wylądowała na chmurze! Dzięki magicznemu przypływowi magii potrafiła poruszać się i siedzieć na chmurach. Jej róg rozświetlał się coraz bardziej i bardziej przybierając kształt podobny do winogron. W końcu wyczarowała ogromną kiść winogron. Jednak winogrona nie mają skrzydeł, więc spadała z ogromną prędkością w dół... FP nie wiedziała co ma począć! Wzięła więc głęboki wdech i z całych sił zaczęła intensywnie czarować. Niestety udało jej się tylko to aby spadała troszeczkę wolniej. Zrozpaczona otarła ukradkiem łzę z oka i wtedy zaczeło się znowu to samo. Jej róg zaczął świecić tak mocno, że udało jej się podnieść kilkutonową kiść winogron i rozpłaszczyć ją na wielkiej wysokości tak, że zmieniła się w deszcz. FP uratowała całą Equestrię przed winogronami, a jej róg wkrótce zaprowadził ją do domu, gdzie mogła dalej śnić. Rano obudziła się i zauważyła, że jej bok nie jest pusty - miała znaczek! Relacje z Flitter Seed: Flutter Pie traktuje swoją młodszą siostrę z szacunkiem i pozwala jej nawet na troszeczkę zbyt wiele, np. raz pozwoliła jej pooglądać swoje zeszyty, a gdy potem była w szkole zobaczyła, że jej zeszyty są w okropnym stanie: pomalowane i pogniecione. Czasem na nią krzyczy. Są nawet dni, w które się tak mocno pokłóciły, że się w ogóle do siebie nie odzywają. Relacje z Purple Pounch: Nie jest dla niej zbyt miła na co dzień. Niestety, często się kłócą przeważnie z powodu chodzenia na randki z chłopakiem, lecz zwykle są dla siebie miłe, zwłaszcza w urodziny albo w Dzień Matki. Wtedy najczęściej chodzą razem na zakupy lub przytulają się. W Dzień Matki przeważnie Flutter Pie daje jej laurki lub inne upominki. Tym samym obdarowuje jej ojca - Grappa Tummer. Relacje z Grappa Tummer: Jest ona z nim bardzo zwionzana, poniewarz pozwala jej na wiele rzeczy a szczególnie ucieszyło ją to gdy pozwolił jej w wieku 12 lat randkować. jest ona zadowolona z tego, że ma takiego tatę i często mówi mu, że go bardzo mocno kocha i nieoddałaby go nigdy nikomu. Gdy jest dzień taty przewarznie daje mu buziaka i go uściska oraz daje mu laurkę z życzeniami, czasem też daje mu inną własnoręcznie zrobioną rzecz, np. sweter wthumb|weter od Flutter Pie dla Gappa Tummer paski. Przyjaźń z Blue Lady: Flutter Pie przyjaźni się z Blue Lady od wielu lat. Poznała ją gdy szedła na zakupy aby kupić nową suknię na Garden Party w Canterlocie. Widziała też wtedy jak Blue Lady wykonuje magiczne diamentowe tornado. Wtedy właśnie Futter Pie wpadł do łebka genialny i szalony pomysł! Poprosiła Rarity aby uszyła jej na zamówienie sukienkę z magicznymi diamentowymi tornadami, lecz nie pamiętała dokładnie jak one wyglądają. Poprosiła więc Blue Lady o pomoc. Blue Lady z radością zgodziła się na to by pokazać jej tą sztuczkę. Od tego czasu umawiają się na spotkania w ich klubiku pod nazwą "FBKPNZ". W Noc Koszmarów: thumb|FP i BL rozmawiająBliźniaczki ze SPA: Lotus Blossom i Aloe na znane Święto Koszmarów przebrały się za Flutter Pie! Lotus miała sierść, grzywę i oczy w kolorach takich jak FP zaś Aloe w odwrotnie: fioletową sierść, oczy takie jak Lotus Blossom, czyli granatowo-niebieskie, a grzywa seledynowa.thumb|Bliźniaczki w stroju FP Wygląd: Flutter Pie to turkusowy jednorożec z ciemno-liliową grzywą. Jej oczy są koloru granatowego z jasnofioletowym cieniem do powiek. Jako uroczy znaczek ma trzy fioletowe winogrona, ponieważ ma najlepszy talent w calutkiej wielkiej Equestrii w hodowaniu winogron. Charakter: Flutter Pie jest raczej odważna i śmieje się często. Od czasu do czasu płacze, lecz jak zacznie płakać to nie widać końca. Potrafi nawet szlochać przez 4 dni bez przerwy! Pewnego razu gdy zerwała z chłopakiem szlochała i zawodziła przez calutki tydzień! Uspokoić ją zdołąła dopiero Blue Lady. Klejnot pasji: Flutter Pie przedstawia klejnot pasji, lecz jest ona napisana w Wymyślone klejnoty harmonii#Flutter Pie - Klejnot pasji. thumb|Jej branzoletka, naszyjnik i korona Zdjęcie Znaczku: Kilka zdjęć znaczku FP: Zanczek FP 388.png Znaczusio.png Cytaty: 'Nowa uczennica:' *Ciekawe, na który poziom się dostanę. Jak myślisz Blue Lady? *'Blue Lady: '''Myślę, ż obie dostaniemy się na ten sam poziom, ale jaki to nie mam zielonego pojęcia. *Eeeee.... to tak samo jak ja! *Waw! Trixie! Jesteś niepokonana !!!!!!!!!!!! thumb|left|202px Jeśli chcesz zobaczyć całą galerię kliknij tutaj Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Jednorożce Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Canterlotu Kategoria:Wymyślone kucyki Kategoria:Dorosłe kucyki Kategoria:Dorosłe klacze Kategoria:Kucyki dla dziewczyn Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Fillydelphi